Rouge
by tsukise
Summary: Cinder didn't think she'd see him again, especially after he announced his marriage with Queen Levana. Kai didn't think she'd come back, stirring up his emotions once again.


_I'll admit, I was inspired by every story that was on here, so I take no complete credit _

* * *

With her knees tucked into her chest, Cinder only watched the outside world from The Rampion as the Sahara Desert was bustled away with the wind. The sun was setting over the horizon with the sky painted mellow bursts of orange, as sand whistled around in dancing motions. Every seemed so _peaceful._

So _wrong_.

Unconsciously, she lifted a hand and placed it on her chest, squeezing her eyes shit tightly to keep from screaming in agony, rage and more. With a grit of her teeth, she pulled her hand off as she realized her actions and roughly ran it through her hair as she once again lifted each strand into a quick ponytail, not giving much attention to the action. Then she pulled her knees back up against her; this time burrowing her face down and letting out a deep sigh.

It had only been a few days since the decision to come to Africa to meet Dr. Erland had been accomplished yet it felt like a lifetime and in between as the beginning of her training began and everything had been filled into between the two groups. She'd barely mastered the art of blending into her surroundings with her Lunar abilities yet she had so much to learn and so little time- not with Levana making her move against Earth and the Emperor; with Kai—

She was making her move _with_ Kai as he sacrificed himself for something so _stupid_; for a move that he couldn't seem to comprehend as he deemed it as right. She couldn't begin to understand how he could even think of such a situation even though he was well aware of the outcome- the only outcome that shook her apart to even consider. His death.

"Idiot." She mumbled quietly, yet even though her voice was muffled against her knees, it bounced around the empty room like beams of light as she held back another fit of rage. Cinder grit her teeth harder. She was _hopeless_. It seemed as if she couldn't get anything right; she couldn't stop Kai, she couldn't save Scarlet's grandmother, she couldn't stop Levana. It seemed hopeless. Lifting her head, Cinder whipped her eyes hard before the tears could spring, angry at herself for being so weak against everything she was supposed to be against.

But Kai—

She had to do _something_. She couldn't just sit here and watch him hand over his life to someone who would only kill him moments later without an inch of remorse. As the person who only wanted her dead, leaving her own niece to burn in her nursery- the marks of her doings still present on life as her body was forced into a half-metallic state that still stood by her to this day. She needed to stop him, save him, force him to see reason and not sacrifice himself.

She needed to see him.

"Princess~." Dr. Erland's gleeful voice flew in with the silent air. It seemed, after finding Cresent Moon, his daughter, his spirits only danced joyfully in around him. Cinder bit her lip. _At least someone's happy._

Cinder jolted as the old man pranced in with a michevious glint in his eyes, one hand in the air with the other gripping something else that made her heart jump with sudden hope as she pushed herself up. Two words bought her lips curling into a wide grin.

"It worked."

* * *

"Your Highness, a woman by the name of Scarlet Benoit has requested a meeting. She states she has information on the Lutomosis plague and urges its immediate attention." Nainsi's voice echoed in the quiet room, as Kai's burrowed his eyes together in thought and confusion though it was quickly taken away as Kai's thoughts shifted towards the girl who repaired the very android whom was his best friend perhaps. Kai grimaced to the empty room.

"Very well, Nainsi. Send her in." A long silence welcomed the Emperor as Kai was sure the android has disconnected the line, only the red dot that informed him she had in fact not, stopping his thoughts.

"She requests you make your way to the research wing as she wishes to sure you her research upfront, Your Majesty."

Kai sighed, running a hand through his slicked hair before standing. "Very well." He added before striding out the door briskly and making sure to lock the doors behind him.

Though he preferred the solitude, Kai could only frown as each time silence welcomed him, so did the thoughts of the runaway Lunar fugitive that seemed to have overtaken his thoughts. Her every action, her easy-going personality, her mysterious nature— Cinder was the key of his thoughts no matter how far he tried to push her away. Yet every thought of her bought a flutter in his chest as his breathe deepened at how beautiful he thought she saw; at how he yearned to touch her despite her being Lunar and a Cyborg, two of the most despised species in the Commonwealth; at how he still desired her eyes upon him even though she had become his enemy.

A 'ding' of the elevator interrupted his thoughts as Kai blinked in surprise, realizing he had made it into the elevator and had pressed the button down without pure conscious. He looked around the Medical Wing with a slight raise of his brows before a sight of blood-like red stopped him.

"Emperor Kai." Bowing, the female with the scarlet hair greeted him. He could tell where she had gotten her name. "Thank you for meeting with me. I am Scarlet Benoit."

Kai could feel the amusement at the pit of his stomach as he took in her _scarlet_ features. "Nainsi tells me you've discovered something about the plague?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. If you could come this way." Blindlessly, Kai followed Scarlet without any thought of his surroundings as he tried to gather his thoughts and refrain himself from wandering out of mind. With the sound of a click behind him, Kai felt a cold wave wash over him as he took in the sign that the doors had _locked_.

"What is the meaning of th—." The words died on his lips, as he recognized a familiar figure next to the scarlet haired woman.

"Your Highness. It's an honor to see you again. Good to see you- well- _alive_." Dr. Erland began with a twinkle in his eyes, bowing.

Kai blinked, before casting an accusing look upon the man, not even bothering to return the welcome. "You left."

Dr. Erland chuckled as he turned and began tinkling with a few things as Kai noticed a much taller and stronger man creep up beside Scarlet whom wore a dark expression.

"I'm afraid I had a few things to deal with. One being the little princess over there."

It was as if he suddenly felt a presence a few meters away, as his head snapped towards the newcomer. His emotions pounded in his ears as he took in rage, relief, content, fear, joy— they all competed for his approval. His voice caught in his throat before he forced himself to cough and glare accusingly.

"What are you doing here?" Cinder flinched at his tone, before biting down on her lip, hard. He immediately felt regret sting at his senses. The built newcomer stepped forward in front of her and Scarlet, a growl within his throat as he glared. Kai felt the hairs on his body stand quickly in fear and wonder. Cinder raised a hand to the man's arm, before softly muttering.

"It's okay, Wolf." Kai immediately felt a shot of hot envy pulse through his body as his eyes focused on the hand she had on the other male. Kai knew he had to right to be feeling this way— she was nothing to him— yet he couldn't help the anger grit through his senses. And the quick pace of his breathing as he took in the voice he had been dreaming about every yearning second. As if noticing his hot gaze, Cinder dropped the hand from Wolf's arm and her gaze from Kai as quick as a lightning bolt.

Dr. Erland coughed. "If I may, Your Highness. We have some information that may interest you in terms of this war."

"And tell me, what could you possibly know?" Kai couldn't hold back his cold tone, flinching as he heard himself.

"It's about Princess Selene. She's—."

"— unreachable and a lost cause whom I doubt will want to help us either way if she were not the exact copy of Levana in any case. Now if you'd please, I have a wedding to plan—."

"Wait!" Her very voice made his knees weak. Anger flared inside him as he took in how she still affected him. Another manipulation, just like the many times before. Fury fumed in the soles of his feet as he spinned on his toes, only now realizing how close they were with a jolt.

"I have waited more than my fair share, Cinder as it's bluntly obvious trust is not mutual in our little understanding. I have been more than fair towards you but I would appreciate you not wasting my time on these little theories that mean nothing from the mouth of a deceiver. You are a fugitive and were our only key to peace. Now I must pacify Levana and take over for your actions as a traitor and a liar. Keep that in mind as I have nothing else to say to you." He hated how the guilt racked at him to stop as he took in the look in Cinder's eyes. He wanted to take back everything and beg to the stars above everything was all a dream and he could continue how he felt. He hated how she made him feel.

Realizing how long he been staring, Kai ripped his gaze off of her and turned to exist the room. He had every right to do what he did yet his body refused to obey his mind as he paused and turned again as the next yell.

"I'm Princess Selene, Kai." His body froze and his eyes racked over to understand. Confusion hit him like a tornado as he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He could feel his voice shake as he cursed to himself internally. Cinder's eyes softened.

"I'm her, Kai." The room felt like a bubble as Kai listened to the pounding of his heart. All he could do is watch Cinder, her image flicker in and out, right to the image he had seen so many times before through his encounters with the very girl. He could feel his heart stop. Suddenly, the image reverted to normal with a slight hitch in breathe from Cinder.

Kai shook his head. "No. I don't believe you." His very words sounded pathetic to even himself, as his cold voice shook, along with his hand and breath.

"It's true, Your Majesty. I've got all the bloodwork done and approved." Dr. Erland added in though Kai's eyes remained planted on Cinder. He could feel his blood run cold as a dark chuckle rippled through his body.

"One more thing you couldn't tell me, huh." It was pathetic. He could hear the plain hurt in his voice as he shifted his eyes towards the ceiling to keep from showing how betrayed he felt. It was too late.

"I-I didn't know, Kai. I found out from Dr. Erland while I was being held captive and by then it was too late to tell you. I swear I would've told you if I knew." Kai grinned, though it came out more like a grimace.

"I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as Kai was pained to even try anymore. _Just like you told me you were a Lunar and a cyborg._

Cinder flinched, as if he could hear his invoiced thoughts. Kai tried to take pleasure in the moment yet all he felt was guilt.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly, not daring himself to look at the company. He felt the atmosphere shift. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his own. Kai looked up, staring into the gray flecks of his very female that had kidnapped his night and thoughts.

"This is why." Feeling something in his hands, Kai looked down to a device that looked like a chip he hadn't seen elsewhere.

"This device is a spinal and nervous systemic bioelectric security block," She began, as Kai watched her lips move with an internal sigh. "For Eartheans, it stops the bioelectric manipulation Lunars have upon them. Cresent Moon has modified it to work perfectly upon you for future cases. In other words, it'll stop Levana from controlling you." Kai felt reason dawning upon him as he examined the chip, his hands feeling cold from the lost touch he had moments before from the female in front of him. His throat felt parched.

"H-how did you get this?"

"Don't worry about that." Dr. Erland began, interrupting for the first time, as Kai looked up to see him and the other two studying the two quietly. "The important thing is we get the chip inputted before anyone notices you missing, Your Majesty."

"But—." He halted as the sound of guards patrolling passed by with a sudden hiss and clamp of boots walked by. Kai kept his mouth shout, though he knew he could've yelled 'help' by now and helped the Commonwealth survive.

He couldn't do it.

"Wolf, Scarlet, Cinder, we have to leave. _Now._" Kai reacted quickly to the newest installment of voice, his eyes scanning over the crowd before they landed upon the newest arrival, who sat in the ventilation up above looking down. Irritation crawled up Kai's throat as he recognized the man as the one who had been Cinder the entire time, _Throne._ Even upside down, he was undeniably handsome. He forced himself to swallow down his jealously.

Cinder didn't move from her position.

"_Cinder._" Wolf repeated quietly, this time rousing a reaction from the girl.

"Just give me a moment." Turning on her heel, Cinder gripped Kai's hands again, searching his eyes as if she were desperate to find something inbetween.

"Please Kai. Trust us. We will stop Levana, but we can't do without your help. Dr. Erland will stay behind long enough to add the chip but the rest will be up to you." Kai swallowed as his mind added in a line he only hoped could be read inbetween. _We can't do this without you._ "I will stop her and take my rightful place; for both Earth and Luna." As she leaned down to kiss his fingertips once gently, Kai felt the tingles spread throughout his body as he held back a groan. "Please."

And with that, she turned and reached out for Wolf's hand to boost her up as Scarlet and Thorne prepared to pull her up.

"Wait." Before he even realized he was the one who had interrupted the silence, Kai took his strides forward, covering the distance between them before taking her hand and pulling her down into his embrace. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, Kai pulled Cinder into a long, passionate kiss. He hoped to show her what she did to him, how he felt, how confused he was, as her fingers locked into his hair. A few moments later, they both pulled away, looking at each other with deep breathes as Kai tried to regain his ground, well aware of the looks and silent laughs the others were bestowing upon them.

"I needed to do that at least once." He murmured, looking at her intact, to show how serious he was. And with that, he pulled away, as Wolf bit his lip to keep down his grin before pushing her up into the vents, followed by himself.

Feeling his cheeks blaze lightly at how Dr. Erland was chuckling to himself while setting up with procedures for the surgery, Kai caught Cinder's eye one last time as he tried one last time to convert to her how lost he really was. How he desperately hoped she could stop Levana's scams and save the Earth and the Commonwealth. How he longed for it all to be over and for her to aide him through his rule.

Then she was gone.


End file.
